


Sometimes Your Brain Puts Two And Two Together But It's Actually Wrong

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: About A Certain Inugami, And He is Mortified, Attempt at Humor, Consequences, Gintoki Has Dirty Thoughts, Knotting, One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Gintoki's late-night shenanigans have resulted in a mortifying consequence.
Series: Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sometimes Your Brain Puts Two And Two Together But It's Actually Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> "It'll be under 500 words," I said. And I finally did it!

_Oh no._ Gintoki tried to ignore it, he really did, but it seemed as though his recent actions were having major consequences. He was lying on his couch as per the norm with JUMP hovering over his nose, one leg kicked over the other knee. The kids had left to go get snacks and pester Otose for work, leaving Gintoki home alone to enjoy his solitude. Well, as much solitude as he could get with Sadaharu napping at the end of the couch. At least the creature wasn't causing any trouble. Yet.

Everything had been going fine, Gintoki had been plowing through the pages of JUMP with curiosity he hadn't felt in a while when the _noise_ suddenly caught his attention. Discretely, Gintoki peeked from below the JUMP in his hands at Sadaharu, the large Inugami curled up right in view.

The beast opened his mouth, his soft, fat tongue darting out to clean his paw, the _schlop_ sound catching Gintoki's attention. Gintoki watched as that massive mouth popped open slightly, the wet, pink appendage poking out before disappearing back into the depths, the Inugami rhythmically and methodically cleaning himself. Gintoki watched the tongue, remembered a similar tongue lapping him up between his legs, wet and velvety soft with the dangerous threat of teeth-

Beady black eyes suddenly met Gintoki's.

Gintoki stared back with widening eyes, watched as Sadaharu's pace faltered, the tongue sticking to the fur on his paw for a moment before disappearing back into his mouth. Gintoki abruptly looked away, eyes back on his JUMP, his heart racing in his chest because that was _Kagura's_ dog, damn it! _You're fucked, you're so fucked!_ He didn't really want to think about his late-night past times recently, didn't really want to have some sort of messed up desire for the _Inugami_ of all things, and so Gintoki turned his focus back to his pages, his cheeks still burning when the kids finally came home.

That night, he dreamed a massive paw was placed between his shoulder blades, small teeth nipping playfully against the back of his head as the massive Inugami pounded his face into the pillow, Gintoki's teeth clenched on the corner of the fabric. He dreamed he cried into the blankets when the dog came, his knot quickly filling up Gintoki's insides, leaving him gasping for breath, one hand clawing at the futon before he keened in pleasure and released himself everywhere.

And that next morning, Gintoki woke up in his own sticky mess, his face staining red because _why does this keep happening to me?_ And as much as he knew he needed to stop, he found himself at the bar that night anyway, luring a white-furred Amanto with floppy ears out just to satisfy the sudden craving.

It was wrong. It was messed up. But Gintoki was addicted.


End file.
